Factions
Factions Factions are ways for groups of players to team up and survive the wilderness together, and usually to fight for a certain goal. Examples of factions are, but are not limited to: Imperial vassals, Companies, Native Tribes or Confederacies, Bandit Groups, Religious Zealots, Cults, Resistance Movements/Terrorist Organizations, Vigilante Groups, Separatist Movements, Criminal Organizations, Pirates, Smugglers, Contract Killers Traders, and many more. A faction enables players to travel to and conquer Islands, wear faction uniforms, and identify each other with tags and faction banners. The factions menu is accessible to everyone, showing every faction in the server. Please do not advertise your factions on this page, as its not information on the topic of factions. Creating a Faction A faction is based on the ROBLOX groups faction - without one, there is no faction. The owner of the group must pay 400 ROBUX and set it as primary to make the group a faction. Inside the group's description, players should put the bolded text inside to customise the faction. faction_acronym: (3 to 5 characters) ''' - This will show below the name of every faction member. '''faction_minimum_rank:10 - minimum rank ID required to be in the faction, from 0 to 255. For example, Frontiersmen, despite being in the Hudson Bay Company group. are not part of the faction because their rank ID is not high enough. faction_team_kill:true''ac'tion_team_kill:true ' -optional, enables faction team-killing '''faction_role:colonist -optional, restricts faction to native or colonist roles faction_color:150,250,150 -faction color using RGB, this will determine the color of faction scarves and hats. Make sure to not put any space between the commas and numbers as it will not register to the game. faction_description:start ' '''PUT YOUR FACTION DESCRIPTION HERE ' '''faction_description:end Types of Factions & How They Work Imperial Vassals/Nations Usually one of the most popular, these types of factions are often played if not excursively by the Colonist role. They are known for participating in island raids to take land for themselves, they also may be very friendly or aggressive with the HBC Militia, usually however, they tend to compete with the HBC for power over the frontier, especially if their factions nation historically was competing with the British. The factions are usually from European imperial nations, however may also be a nationalist separatist group for a certain people such as the Quebecois. These factions are also known for being extremely patriotic, however extremely racist towards Native players, often known to taunt them and camp the Native Camp I to kill anyone who leaves the safe zone. However, it should be noted that this is just in general, as not all Imperialist nations are likely this violent so it should be taken into consideration if you were to join one of these factions. Usually, these factions are known for being very strict and you will often be required to enter training programs whenever you can. If you continue to not enter training, you are likely to be kicked out or forgotten outright. Will you help your faction to a new era & guarantee honor & prestige for your country? Or will your groups greedy & short-sighted ways eventually catch up to them? Resistance Organizations/Rebellions Another popular faction type is the rebellion groups, these factions have many variations, and often have their own flavor that is unlike the other factions, these groups are very common for both Colonist & Native players, though there tends to be more resistance groups which gravitate towards native players. These groups often allow both Colonist & Native players into their ranks, though it would depend on the political ideals of the faction. These factions are often defined by their radical ideals and are sometimes seen preaching at the Native Camp I or James Bay to share their political ideals or invite new members. These political ideals often range from center to far left on the political scale, as usually most right wing and nationalist groups would tend to fit more in the Imperial Vassals/Nations category. Here is a list of examples of what a Resistance Organization may fight for. * Overthrow the HBC Militia or another powerful faction * Embrace radical ideas such as Socialism, Communism, Anarchism, Anti-Imperialism or their own ideology. * interfere with factions or groups of people that have differing ideals. * Assassinate or diplomatically remove a leader of another faction from power.or to replace them with one of their own. * become an independent nation (Often the goal for most Native Tribes) * Destroying religious zealotry or to enforce their own religious values, or even to promote freedom of relgious tolorance to all. Depending on their ideals & goals, they may attempt to rebel or in some peoples eyes, preform terrorist attacks against Fort Charles and'/'''or James Bay. However, they also may have peaceful alternatives such as giving gifts, or standing against them together. Usually however, these peaceful groups almost are garenteed to get immediately killed from violent Colonist or Militia players. Despite them being common, they usually do not change anything in the long run if at all, and usually are ignored by the political branch of James Bay. If you still want to join in, you would likely have to join a discord to learn more about the ideals of the group and how they work, as well as when meetings or other events will occur.While they are often less strict that most other factions, you are still likely to be strictly punished if you break their rules, such as killing innocents, working with the enemy or other team members. But who knows. Maybe, just maybe you & your group will be different. '''Religious Organizations/Cults' These groups are often known for preaching among the commoners in James Bay, Native Camp I , or Brightson Church. Religious Factions are often known for being highly religious to a certain religion, typically, this faction has far more members among Colonist players than natives, however, some Native religious groups also exist. These factions also may also fit into the I'mperial Vassal' or Resistance Organization category depending on how they function and how they seek to enforce their ideals. If they are however, they often are more peaceful, though this is not always the case. Most likely, these factions are either Christian or Catholic, most other religions are not common for factions in game, However, there is also a small group of religious factions which are worshiped by Natives which are usually pagan or Totemic spiritualists such as The False Face Society or the Midewiwin or perhaps a form of Religious syncretism, worshiping a religion of both Colonist & Native Faiths similar to the real life Native American Church. While these groups may be peaceful, some may also have a dark side, as many have their own militia groups, preform violent and inhumane rituals, force convert people, kill people with different faiths, and may actually be a cult. Will you follow in a religious path for the sake of your god/'s? Or will the groups possible corruption & religious fanaticism be too much for you? Companies Joining a Faction To join a faction, simply join the ROBLOX group associated with it. For the game to register a faction (except HBC), you require to make it primary. Players may need to be a certain rank within the group to be counted as a faction member. Faction Uniforms Faction uniforms can be purchased from the Barbershop, or Sylverster's Carriage. After placing the faction template, all members of the faction that wear the faction uniform will have the same shirt and pants ID in the template. Creating faction uniforms are not free however. To be able to add Faction Uniforms to your group, you must go to the store, and buy the Faction Uniform found in Other. Costs 300 robux. Category:Faction